Spells
Arcanic * Fire (8) 1D3 * Breeze (8) 1D3 * Shock (8) 1D3 + chance to Silence Opponet * Frost (8) 1D3 + chance to freeze opponet * Absorb (9) 1D2 Absorb health taken from target * Rune (14) 1D5 on contact Spell is cast on floor. * Frost Touch (12) 1D4 + chance to freeze opponet * Fire Touch (10) 1D4 * Shock Touch (14) 1D4 + chance to silence opponet * Drain Attribute (10) Roll for how much of an attribute is drained from target * Absorb Attribute (15) Roll for how much of an attribute is temporarily absorbed from target * Incinerate (19) 1D6 * Freeze (19) high chance to freeze target * Wind Blast (17) target or targets are knocked 1D6 spaces back * Scalding Mist (18) 1D3 for 15 foot wide radius. * Wall of Fire (18) 1D2 for 15 foot range. Spell persists for several turns * Magic Missile (0) 1D3 (spell never misses) * Call Lightning (19) 1D4 for 30 foot radius on target or all targets in radius * Disintegrate (23) Disintegrate targets armour or weapon, * Blizzard (22) 1D4 all targets withing a 30 foot radius (allies included) * Greater Rune (23) 1D6 on contact with spell. 25 range. Spell cast on floor * Fingers of death (24) Kills anything with 20 HP or less on touch * Destroy Attribute (24) Completely drain one attribute from target * Perish Rune (24) one random target is killed once the rune is activated (allies included) * Statue (30) Target becomes a statue * Touch of death (33) Target humanoid dies * Solar Flare (30) 1D10 on targets within 50 range * Tornado (30) Creates a tornado in a certain area * Blackhole (30) Creates a swirling vortex on target. Healing * Heal Minor Wounds (8) restore 1D4 health * Woodflesh (8) absorb 1D2 damage next attack on target *Resist Poison (8) Resist 75% poison damage for 1 day *Resist Disease (8) Resist 75% common disease for 1 day *Resist Magic (8) Resist 75% of magical damage for several hours * Fortify Attribute (14) fortify an attribute 1D12 for an hour * Fortify Skill (14) fortify a skill 1D12 for an hour * Healing Circle (14) all allies within 15 feet are healed +1D3 * Cure Poison (14) Cures poison on target * Stoneflesh (14) absorb 1D3 damage next attack on target * Ward (14) Creates a force field in front of user * Turn Undead (15) Weaker undead flee in terror. range 15 * Create Water (15) Creates 2 gallons of water * Purify Food/Drink (16) Removes diseases from water or food sources * Create holy water (17) Turns water into holy water * Cure Disease (19) cures common disease on target * Restore Attribute (19) Restores damaged attributes on target * Restore Skill (19) Restores damaged skills on target * Ironflesh (19) Absorb 1D4 damage next attack on target * Turn Greater Undead (20) Greater undead flee in terror. range 15 * Heal Major Wounds (20) Restore +1D8 health on target * Hallow (20) Designates a location as holy. * Regenerate (25) Targets limb grows back * Miracle (25) Request one of the Divines intervention * Cure Blindness (25) Cures blindness * Cure Deafness (25) Cures deafness * Recover (30) Heal target fully * Bane of the Dead (30) Undead target turns to ash * Cure uncommon Disease (31) Cures an uncommon disease on target Mysticism *Charm (8) Greatly raise the disposition of the target *Detect life (8) Detect all life withing 100 feet *Starlight (8) Add 20 to nightvision for an hour *Open Novice Lock (8) open any novice lock *Cause Poison (15) Deliver a poison on touch *Chameleon (15) chameleon on self for a short time or until detected *Telekinesis (15) Lift objects or a small creature from range 50 *Detect Lie (15) Detect a lie *Open Apprentice Lock (16) open any apprentice lock *Blink Object (16) item in inventory can be telaported to any player *Detect Undead (16) detect undead *Calm (16) Calm a weak target *Burden (20) Half the speed of target *Silence (20) target cannot cast spells *Feather (20) Double the speed of target *Waterbreathing (20) breath underwater for an hour *Waterwalking (20) Walk on the surface of water for an hour *Detect Automaton (20) Detect sentient machines *Open Journeymen Lock (21) open any journeymen lock *Leap (21) Leap up or across 60 feet *Slowfall (21) Caster and entire parties falling speed is halved *Night Eyes (21) Perfect vision in night on target *Greater Calm (22) Calm greater target *Paralyze (25) Target cannot move for 1D3 turns *Levitate (25) Levitate upwards up to 70 feet. Can only move 1 space in a direction while floating *Invisibility (25) Invisibility on self for a short time or until detected *Control Weather (25) Manipulate the weather in the area *Blink (25) Telaport target anywhere withing 30 range *Fly (30) Fly up to 40 feet above the ground. *Read Memories (30) Read a memory from one character per turn Conjuration * Bind Mace (8) Bind mace on self for an hour * Bind Armour (8) Bind armour on self (light, medium or heavy variant) for an hour * Summon Plague (8) Summons a plague for an hour * Summon Skeleton (8) Summons a skeleton archer for an hour * Summon Zombie (8) Summons a zombie for an hour * Bind Bow (10) Binds a longbow with infinite arrows on self for an hour * Bind Battleaxe (10) Binds a battleaxe on self for an hour * Summon Fire Vvarden (15) Summons a fire Vvarden for an hour * Summon Air Vvarden (15) Summons an Air Vvarden for an hour * Summon Storm Vvarden (15) Summons an Air Vvarden for an hour * Summon Frost Vvarden (16) Summons a frost Vvarden for an hour * Summon Ghost (16) Summons a ghost for an hour * Summon Bonelord (22) Summons a Bonelord for an hour * Summon Flesh Vvarden (30) Summons a Flesh Vvarden for an hour Necromancy * Control Undead (8) Target weak undead fights for you * Revive Creature (9) Target Creature or Animal is brought back to life * Control Greater Undead (13) Target undead fights for you * Curse (15) Curse an object * Contagion (18) Deliver any common disease on target * Unsummon (20) Banish any Summon * Revive Fallen (25) Revive any humanoid from the dead * Hellgate (30) You and up to 8 other targets are transported to a realm of the users choosing